The present invention relates to a fuel supply system.
The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 11-13519 has disclosed a diagnostic device for a driving device of a solenoid-type fuel injector (hereafter, referred to as injector) used in an engine. The diagnostic device is capable of diagnosing the presence of a failure related to valve-opening current in a fuel injector drive control device.
Although the publication mentions that diagnostic device is capable of detecting the presence of a failure in the fuel supply system, it does not state that the device is able to protect the fuel supply system itself. Therefore, if a failure occurs in the mode in which over-current runs through the fuel supply system, there is a possibility that the fuel supply system may be damaged.